


Eterno Invierno

by Anusshka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Temporada 8
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anusshka/pseuds/Anusshka
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Besada por Nieve

Aclaraciones: Game of Thornes y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

** **

** Besada por Nieve **

.

.

.

Uno... dos... tres...

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y ¡plaf! la bola de nieve golpeó el rostro de su amigo. Las carcajadas le brotaron de la garganta instantáneamente.

—¡Ahora verás! —la advirtió mientras corría tras ella.

Kendra huía lo más rápido que podía, así pasaba las tardes desde que había llegado al Castillo Negro. Padre no había querido a los cuervos ni a los sureños, al igual que el resto de su gente, pero Jon Nieve y la Reina Dragón eran diferentes. Juntos habían montado dragones y derrotado a los Otros... o eso le habían dicho. ¡Cómo le hubiese gustado verlo! Ella se había quedado en las criptas mientras su padre peleaba junto al Pueblo Libre... pero él nunca regresó. Su cuerpo fue quemado en la pira funeraria, mientras lagrimas saladas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Poco a poco Kendra estaba sanando. Tenía amigos, comida caliente, leña y pieles abrigadas para protegerse del frío. Pero por las noches, cuando dormía, los cadáveres salían de sus tumbas ancestrales para cazarla. Sus dedos huesudos la agarraban del pelo y sus bocas podridas le devoraban la carne tierna de las mejillas.

El corazón le palpitaba fuerte contra el pecho cuando Vurk la atrapó, tomándola en sus brazos, dando vueltas, haciéndola girar. El gruñido rompió la calma, las piernas de Vurk fallaron y ambos acabaron en el suelo. El sonido venía del cielo y era inconfundible. El dragón voló por encima de Kendra y por unos momentos fue de noche bajo su sombra. Lo vio sobrevolar el Castillo Negro y alejarse más allá del Muro, por alguna razón Kendra sintió que su rugido era triste.

.

.

.

**Tormund**

Estaba oscuro, no había luna y las antorchas eran de poca ayuda, pero gracias al lobo encontraron algo que definitivamente no esperaban.

Sola y silenciosa, en un claro nevado, yacía la Reina Dragón. Fantasma le lamía los dedos inertes como esperando una caricia. Con cuidado, Tormund se acercó a ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios morados. Su cabello besado por la nieve estaba despeinado, rastros de sangre seca le manchaba las mejillas, y lo más importante: una daga estaba incrustada en su pecho.

Uno de los hombre emitió un silbido y se relamió.

—Incluso muerta es bonita. Quizá todavía sirva para... —Comenzó a hacer movimientos obscenos. Fantasma gruñó mostrando los dientes y Tormund se volvió para golpear al salvaje en la cabeza—. No era en serio —se defendió.

Tormund lo golpeó otra vez y con voz amenazante advirtió:—Cállate y ve por madera.

Se inclinó y extrajo el puñal. Estaba profundamente enterrado. ¿Cómo se habían acercado tanto a ella? ¿Qué había pasado en el Sur? ¿Dónde rayos estaba Jon Nieve? ¿Estaría muerto también? Malditos sureños...

—Armen un pira.


	2. Nieve y Ceniza

Aclaraciones: Game of Thrones y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Todos estos eventos, ocurren mientras el resto de personajes están en Desembarco del Rey.

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en que Madre lo cargaba en sus hombros. Hubo un tiempo en que tuvo hermanos, hermanos que rujían cuando alguien amenazaba a Madre. Hermanos con quienes cazar y volar mientras los cálidos rayos de sol acariciaban sus escamas. Hermanos que mataban a los enemigos de Madre, que surcaban los cielos con ella a sus espaldas. Pero ahora estaba solo.

Más y más humanos se acercaban al cuerpo de Madre. Reconoció a uno de ellos, lo había cargado en su lomo la noche en que murió su hermano pequeño, el de alas pálidas y carácter gentil. Su presencia en las sombras había pasado inadvertida, excepto por el lobo blanco de ojos color sangre.

No quería dejar a Madre, pero debía terminar con la molestia. No quería dejar a Madre desprotegida, pero ella estaba muerta y ya nadie podía hacerle daño. Silencioso, se alejó en las penumbras.

.

.

.

La pira estaba terminada y el cuerpo yacía en el centro. El viento susurraba una triste canción y la ausencia de la luna incrementaba la sensación de vacío. Las preguntas surgían cada vez que Tormund miraba el cadáver de la reina. Una de las chicas le había arreglado el cabello, limpiado la sangre y colocado una rosa de vibrante color azul bajo las manos entrelazadas.

¿Dónde estaba Jon Nieve? ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Adónde había ido el dragón? ¿Volvería a buscar a su madre?

Acercó su antorcha, el fuego besó las ramas y éstas ardieron con vigor.

Tormund se alejó unos pasos y bebió un largo trago de leche agria, en un pobre intento de alejar los nervios y la incertidumbre.

—¿Van a quedarse? —preguntó a la pareja de jóvenes.

—Queremos ver si vuelve el dragón —contestó el muchacho.

—Caímos al suelo del miedo que te dio esta tarde —susurró la chica.

Las llamas acariciaron el cuerpo de la reina y el humo negro que brotaba de la pira ocultó su figura mientras copos de nieve blanca danzaban en el aire.

.

.

.

El árbol de tronco blanco y hojas escarlata fue reducido a cenizas, cenizas insignificantes que el viento mezcló con la nieve. La voz desapareció, su cuerpo se sintió más fuerte y su fuego más ardiente. Drogon rugió al sentir que su corazón volvía a palpitar en sincronía, supo que ya no estaba solo. Ansioso, el dragón desplegó la alas y fue al encuentro de su jinete.


End file.
